NARUTO UN PEQUEÑO GRAN SECRETO
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Naruto tenia un secreto despues de su regreso a la aldea que nadie sabia hasta que un dia dicho secreto llega de visita a la aldea algo que desencadenara muchas cosas... como todos mis fics sera harem
1. Chapter 1

"Secreto Revelado, casado... padre!".

En una gran habitación hermosamente adornada con paredes de mármol y marfil bellos acabados detalles en oro y plata digna de un rey o un señor feudal, en una cómoda cerca de la ventana que daba al balcón podemos ver a una hermosa peliazul de piel porcelana y ojos azules de rasgos finos quien acababa de despertar y se encontraba peinándose mientras por el reflejo del espejo podía ver que en una gran cama tamaño rey encima de esta a dos pequeñas que por lo que se miraba eran gemelas con la diferencia que tenían colores de cabellos diferentes al ser una rubia con detalles azules y la otra pelirroja con los mismos detalles azules de su hermana por lo que se podía ver aun se encontraban dormidas ya que vestían pijamas con figuritas de zorros sonrientes .

La peliazul mayor las veía con gran amor mientras una idea se formo en su cabeza "creo que es hora de hacerte una visita danna" murmuro mientras veía que las pequeñas se despertaban.

Lejos de ahí en medio de un bosque conocido como el campo de entrenamiento 44 o el bosque de la muerte como quieran llamarlo se encontraba un conocido rubio entrenando desde muy temprano ya que quería perfeccionar sus habilidades y otras que habia despertado mientras viajaba con el sannin de los sapos y la razón para entrenar en ese siniestro bosque es que no confiaba nada en los consejeros sobre todo del hombre vendado que siempre que lo miraba escuchaba voces en su cabeza pero su inquilino la mandaba a dar paseo ahora gracias a su habilidad despertada no podía ser controlado por ilusiones además que desde hace un año habia optado por crear una red espía y mantenerse informado, con akatsuki tras de los jinchuriki es mejor estar un pie delante de ellos era increíble lo mucho que habia crecido su red espía tanto que era comparable a la de su maestro pervertido.

Mientras entrenaba no pudo evitar que su mente viajara entre sus recuerdos y detenerse en una imagen donde salia el junto a una peliazul con dos bultos en brazos esa imagen lo puso algo melancólico hacia seis meses que no las visitaba, después del rescate de gaara habia estado mas restringido a causa de akatsuki debería pedirle a la abuela tsunade una misión para poder hacerles una visita.

Habían pasado algunas horas que habia terminado su entrenamiento y ahora se encontraba caminando por la aldea con una sola idea en mente ichiraku ramen pero antes de siquiera llegar un ambu se posa frente a el "naruto-san hokage-sama solicita su presencia" y asi como aparecio desapareció el rubio estaba algo desconcertado ya que tsunade acostumbraba mandarlo a llamar con alguno de sus compañeros no a un ambu, sin mas dejo esos pensamientos y se lanzo en dirección hacia la torre sin sentir como uno de sus compañeros estaba por llamarlo para invitarlo a comer con los demás novatos este que no era otro que lee vio cuando se le acerco el ambu y como luego salio a toda velocidad con duda siguió su camino con sus compañeros que ya lo esperaban talvez ellos sepan algo.

Mientras que con el rubio este ya habia llegado a la torre y caminaba por los pasillos con dirección al despacho de la godaime le extraño un poco el no ver a shizune en su puesto como secretaria, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a entrar mas no se espero lo siguiente.

Tan solo poner un pie dentro de la oficina fue derribado por dos borrones que a lo que pudo apreciar uno era rojo y el otro rubio que lo habían tirado al suelo "PAPI" gritaron los aun desconocidos borrones pues tenia los ojos cerrados aunque esas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos rápidamente para ver que sobre el habían 2 niñas de d años quizás con los mismos rasgos faciales finos aunque sus ojos y cabello eran diferentes mientras una era rubia con destellos azules y ojos azul eléctrico la otra era pelirroja y sus ojos eran violetas y ambas tenían dos marquitas en las mejillas claro parentesco con el rubio uzumaki "shinku-chan, sora-chan" pregunto el ojiazul viendo a sus hijas en la aldea se suponía que se encontraban en yuki por lo que se levanto para preguntarles aunque esa pregunta se respondió al elevar su vista hacia adelante donde una hermosa peliazul lo veía con una sonrisa y a su lado una rubia y azabache estaban mas pálidas que una vela por lo que escucharon "koyuki-chan" pregunto "hola danna me extrañaste" pregunto en respuesta al rubio quien iba a responder hasta que un gran grito se escucho por toda la aldea "PAPI" tanto rubia como azabache se desmayaron de la impresión sacándole una gótica al rubio uzumaki "bueno que les parece un paseo mientras ellas despiertan que dicen chicas" pregunto con una sonrisa ganándose un si de las niñas y un asentimiento de la mujer.

Se encontraban caminando por la aldea bajo la atenta mirada de los aldeanos chismosos que se preguntaban quien era la mujer que acompañaba a naruto y las niñas en sus hombros cabe decir que cada niña iba en los hombros de un clon mientras el original llevaba del brazo a la mujer mientras conversaban "siento no haber ido a visitarlas antes la abuela tsunade me a tenido encerrado desde el secuestro de gaara" explicaba naruto "no te preocupes naruto-kun, por cierto porque aun usas esa apariencia" pregunto curiosa la conocida princesa koyuki "aun no era momento de que supieran de mi cambio pero creo que llego el momento" mientras decía esto una nube de humo lo cubrió para que al despejarse ahora no haiga un rubio sino un pelirrojo con algunos mechones rubios sus marcas en las mejillas habían desaparecido sus ojos seguían siendo azules su piel antes bronceada ahora era blanca su ropa ahora era una camiseta roja con el kanji de kitzune en el pecho una chaqueta blanca con el símbolo de uzu en su espalda en su hombro derecho el símbolo real de haru no kuni y en el izquierdo el símbolo real de cha no kuni denotando su posición llevaba unos pantalones ambu negro y vendaje en los tobillos y su porta kunai reglamentario y sandalias shinobi negras.

Sin que ellos lo supieran o eso hacia creer naruto eran seguidos por los novatos que lo habían visto salir de la torre hokage con compañía después de que lee se los mencionara en la celebración sacándoles dudas por lo que se apresuraron a ver que sucedía ya que ninguno tenia idea por eso es que los seguían se sorprendieron cuando la nube de humo lo cubrió y cuando se despejo vieron la nueva apariencia del ojiazul las chicas presentes tenían un rubor marcada sepan hinata, ino, sakura, tenten y una que otra civil en cambio los chicos del grupo solo tenían una frase para describir su desconcierto "(que rayos)" si eso era todo.

Con la pequeña familia naruto decidio llevarlas a comer cualquiera pensaría que las llevaría a comer ramen pero estaban equivocados naruto las llevo a un local nuevo en konoha muy popular donde hacían algo llamado pizza que la verdad sea dicha era su segunda comida favorita en su lista que no era muy larga ramen y pizza se sentaron en una mesa donde ordenaron y esperaron su orden mientras platicaban cabe decir que la niñas estaban sentadas una en el regazo de su padre y la otra con su madre.

Los espectadores(chismosos) veían todo muy sorprendidos y las mujeres solo pensaban que se veía tierno y que seria un buen padre cierta ojiperla y rubia se sonrojaron al pensar eso, con la familia su orden habia llegado y ahora se encontraban degustando el platillo naruto le daba de comer a la niña en su regazo las mironas se sonrojaban aun mas mientras suspiraban.

Mientras eso ocurría hay en la torre mas especifico en la oficina de tsunade estas se encontraban despertando algo desorientadas hasta que el recuerdo de lo que habían visto y escuchado les llego de golpe "o.. oye shizune dime que lo que escuche hace poco era un sueño" pregunto nerviosa la rubia de gran pechonalidad "cr.. creo que no tsu...tsunade-sama" respondió de igual manera de pronto una sensación espantosa se sintió en el lugar mientras tsunade solo pensaba "(voy a machacar a jiraiya por pervertir a mi "hijo")" mientras shizune temblaba viendo a su maestra.

De vuelta con la familia habían terminado de comer y salían del local con dirección a la torre ya que seguramente la rubia hokage ya debe haber despertado aunque el uzumaki sentía que debía de haber aprovechado y hacer su testamento ya que tenia la impresión que moriría... nah seguro era su imaginación.. verdad?.

Mientras caminaban de regreso el ojiazul podía sentir que no habían dejado de seguirlos es mas se habia sumado un grupo ambu que lo vigilaba y apostaba lo que fuera que no eran los de la hokage ya sabia que algo como esto pasaría ahora tenia que dar las gracias a jiraiya el haberlo hecho estudiar leyes y esas cosas asi como leer otras cosas siempre evito todo lo que tuviera que ver con la teoría y ahora era curioso el como ahora adoraba leer prueba de ello es la nada pequeña biblioteca personal que tiene en su departamento donde tenia algunas muy buenas obras de lectura que nada tenían que ver con los libros que leía kakashi pero en fin esa es historia para otro momento.

Ya habían llegado a la oficina de tsunade quien ya los esperaba "por fin llegan ya estaba por mandarlos a buscar" menciono la rubia viendo a naruto quien se encontraba algo nervioso por esa mirada "entonces naruto me dirás que rayos es lo que sucede porque no entiendo ni un soberano pepino de lo que sucede" naruto tuvo una gota tras su cabeza por la manera de preguntar solo suspiro y asintió "esta bien baa-chan pero dejame hacer algo antes no quiero contar esto 2 veces" propuso aunque algo le decía que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo.

Suspirando se acerco hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe por donde cayeron los chismosos hechos bola resulta que cuando lo vieron entrar en la torre hokage por lo que pensaron que hacer para enterarse que sucedía pero antes de proponer ideas la rubia del grupo se coló en la torre por lo que no tuvieron mas opción que seguirla y pegarse a la puerta a escuchar cuando sintieron irse a delante por lo que cayeron al suelo cuando se dieron cuenta que los descubrieron mas rápido que el rayo se levantaron con sonrisas nerviosas "jeje hola naruto" el rubio los miro en blanco para luego suspirar de nuevo esto seria largo y algo le decía doloroso "haaa se que nos han seguido y para evitar repetirme es mejor que entren" respondió cuando entraron naruto se coloco al lado de su esposa aunque ellos no lo sabían... todavía.

Cuando tsunade iba a hacer la pregunta nuevamente una de las niñas se le adelanto "papi quienes son" pregunto la pequeña sora causando gran shock en todos los presentes que no sabían pero mas que todo en una conocida peliazul de ojos perla que sentía como sus ojos se humedecían pues si es verdad lo que habia dicho la niña naruto tuviera esposa, ahora sentía su corazón romperse al pensar que perdió el amor de naruto.

"NANI" gritaron todos en shock por semejante revelación mientras naruto y koyuki tenían sendas gotas en la cabeza hasta que tsunade tomo la palabra era mejor saber que sucedía porque si era lo que pensaba entonces los civiles iban a empezar a molestar además de que habían entonces invalidado el nuevo estatus del rubio... rubio? Ahora que se fijaba bien que le habia pasado a la apariencia es mas que le habia pasado a naruto tenia muchas dudas.

"bien... antes de que haigan mas sorpresas inesperadas, primero naruto porque tienes esa apariencia" era cierto los demás habían salido de su estupor al escuchar a la ojimiel y ciertamente ellos también querían saber sobre ese cambio "pues... veras la razón de mi cambio de apariencia es por un sello que servía para suprimir mi herencia de sangre y este al romperse hace ya dos años este es el resultado" explico lo mas sencillo que pudo mientras los oyentes estaban confundidos que quería decir naruto con eso no entendían en cambio tsunade si y claramente la cara de sorpresa que tenia lo decía todo.

"Eso quiere decir que ya sabes todo cierto" mas que pregunta parecía una afirmación obteniendo un asentimiento de este "ya veo, supongo que ya no importa seguirlo manteniendo oculto tu legado es tu derecho después de todo" comento con una pequeña sonrisa sacándole mas dudas a todos los presentes "si me es posible quisiera recuperar la casa de mis padres y lo que es de mi clan baa-chan" muy bien era oficial todos estaban perdidos no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando se suponía que les iban a explicar quienes eran las niñas y ahora se enteran de que naruto provenía de un clan aunque no sabían de cual "disculpe tsunade-sama pero que quiere decir naruto no sabia que fuera de un clan" pregunto la pelirosa "tal como lo escuchas sakura naruto aquí es el ultimo miembro del clan uzumaki el cual residía en uzushiogakure no sato antes de su caída en la segunda gran guerra shinobi" eso era una sorpresa para todos pero porque no se sabia de ese clan en los libros de historia " y si te preguntas el porque no se puede encontrar nada en los libros de historia se debe a que el consejo civil en su infinita sabiduría borro todo lo que hubiera sobre ese clan del cual yo misma soy parte" bien como supo lo que estaba pensando "qu... que qui... quiere decir c... con que u... usted también es parte tsu... tsunade-sama" pregunto la ojiperla olvidando por un momento lo de las niñas.

"si veras hinata mi abuela era una uzumaki que se caso con mi abuelo al momento de la fundación de la aldea fue de ella quien aprendí casi todo lo que se por lo que soy pariente de naruto" eso no lo sabían "y porque desapareció ese clan tsunade-sama" pregunto esta ves shino con habitual falta de emociones "eso es debido a que los uzumaki son maestros de fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, se dice que ni siquiera los siete espadachines de la niebla podrían ganarle a un maestro uzumaki en kenjutsu además de que poseen un chakra d veces mas grande al de cualquier otro shinobi capas de curarlos y darles una expectativa de vida mas larga y si le sumamos que tienen grandes cantidades de estamina y resistencia podria decirse que el clan uzumaki el clan perfecto" la que respondió fue shizune causando gran conmoción entre los novatos ante semejantes capacidades "y por eso fue que kiri, iwa, y kumo se aliaron para destruir uzu con tal de desaparecer el clan pero aun asi aun quedan unos pocos en el continente por eso naruto pide lo que posee konoha de ese clan al ser el, el único sobreviviente de la linea sucesora directa del clan ya que su madre era la heredera del clan asi como de uzu" esta vez fue tsunade la que respondió conmocionando aun mas a los novatos.

Ahora entendían un poco de lo que hablaban pero habia algo que sakura no entendió y le pregunto "que quiere decir con heredar uzu sensei creí que solo se hereda es en el clan no una aldea" ganándose la atención de la ojimiel quien con una sonrisa cómplice con naruto respondió "eso sakura es porque el clan uzumaki era el único gobernante de uzu" eso lo hizo ponerse azules a todos un clan que gobernaba todo un país de semejantes capacidades les daba algo de temor "bien naruto no veo problema con eso en dos días todo estará listo, ahora a lo importante quienes son las niñas y que tiene que ver koyuki-dono" ahora si todos tenían atención puesta en el uzumaki quien se sentía algo nervioso por las miradas pero sintió una presión en su mano siendo koyuki la responsable se tranquilizo para responder "bueno baa-chan ellas son shinku y sora y son... mis hijas" soltó al fin causando que todos entraran de nuevo en shock " c... como que tus hijas como y cuando paso esto y mas importante quien es su madre y quiero mi respuesta ya" pregunto tsunade mientras un aura oscura empezaba a salir de ella asustando a naruto "c... calmate baa-chan y te lo e... explico" la rubia se calmo un poco "si baka quien es la madre y cuando paso esto" pregunto esta vez la pelirosa "bueno respondiendo las preguntas su madre la tienen en frente de ustedes desde que entramos a la oficina les presento a koyuki mi esposa" soltó la bomba y sin anestesia causando que ahora si todos los novatos se desmayaran sacándoles gotas a la mencionada esposa y uzumaki mientras las hijas de este solo podían reírse por lo ocurrido a los presentes.

Luego de 15 minutos todos recobraron la consciencia y comenzaron a asaltar de preguntas a naruto mientras que hinata lo veía con dolor en sus ojos al ver que ya estaba casado y con hijas quería irse de allí para que nadie la viera llorar hasta que unas palabras la detuvieron "ya chicos dejenme explicar ya después responderé a las preguntas por ahora esperen bueno por donde empiezo a si...".

Flash back inicia.

Vemos a un naruto algo vendado después de haber sido dado de alta del hospital luego de su victoria en contra de doto el tío de koyuki en ese momento se encontraba en el balcón del palacio por pedido de la princesa quien quería charlar con el y sobre que quería decirle algo importante, mientras la esperaba se encontraba pensando sobre esa sensación cálida que sentía en su pecho desde que conoció a la actriz de alguna manera se parecía a lo que sentía por sakura pero este era mas fuerte ya tenia algunos días pensando en eso y solo llego a una sola respuesta y era que se habia enamorado de la bella peliazul y la verdad no sabia que hacer si decirle o no ya que el no tenia nada que ofrecer ella era una princesa que lo tenia todo y el un simple huérfano con sueños a los que aspirar el rubio seguía perdido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que era visto desde atrás por la misma mujer que abarcaba sus pensamientos desde hace ya unos días y que por ironía o cosa de este escritor ella pensaba cosas similares a el llegando a la misma conclusión que este solo que ella si entendía lo que sentía por el naruto era alguien realmente especial algo que ningún otro podria ser y es que no habia manera de no serlo tenia una personalidad tan viva y determinada que la enamoro por eso se escapaba con la esperanza de que el la encontrara y pasar rato a solas con el aun si no hablaban de nada ahora ella quería saber si el sentía algo por ella por eso organizo esta cena por lo que se hizo notar.

"buenas noches naruto-kun" saludo al rubio que salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar que le llamaban "eh, ah hola koyuki-chan" saludo el rubio causando un rubor el la chica claro que naruto ni cuenta se dio después del saludo la chica invito a naruto a cenar y este acepto la cena paso sin problemas increíblemente hasta que de alguna manera koyuki convenció al rubio de tomar algo de sake con ella de manera increíble naruto bebía sin problema fue hasta la cuarta botella que comenzo a sentir los efectos y la princesa aprovecho y aunque estuviera algo tomada comenzo el interrogatorio para con el rubio esta de mas decir que el no estaba ebrio pero si lo suficiente como para hablar sin que la vergüenza le ganara la princesa no podía estar mas feliz de que naruto sienta algo por ella mientras el rubio tenia algo de miedo gracias a los litros de sake que bebió pudo decirle lo que sentía a koyuki pero no sabia como reaccionaria estaba por salir de allí lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieran mas no se espero que la peliazul le saltara encima y capturara sus labios en un beso por demás apasionado y que al separarse le susurra al oído "yo también te amo naruto-kun" y volvió a besarlo naruto estuvo algo perdido pero después devolvió el beso algo torpe por ser el primero(olvido cuando el y sasuke se besaron) pero hizo dio lo mejor de si, asi pasaron la noche entre besos que luego pasaron a caricias y al final entregándose en cuerpo y alma desmostrandose que se amaban de verdad.

Fin flash back.

"Después regrese a la aldea, y poco tiempo después salí de viaje de entrenamiento con ero-sennin unos meses después me llego un mensaje de koyuki-chan contándome de su embarazo por lo que fui a yuki dos meses antes de que las niñas nacieran nos casamos" termino de contar naruto para gran shock de todos los presentes mas una ojiperla y ojimiel una por saber que perdió al hombre que amaba y otra porque sus sospechas fueron acertadas solo esperaba que los idiotas del consejo no hagan nada estúpido pero conociéndolos es mas que seguro que lo harían.

"B... bien eso fue... ilustrativo eso quiere decir que ahora no solo seras el señor de uzu sino también de haru no kuni" dijo y pregunto la ojimiel logrando que todos salieran de su shock para seguir escuchando no solo se enteraron de que naruto es el líder de un clan tan o mas antiguo como sus fundadores sino el señor del mismo país y ahora también el señor de haru si eso no habia logrado que les diera un infarto no sabían que lo haría "bueno... eso no es del todo correcto" respondió naruto causando dudas a la rubia "que quieres decir" pregunto pero antes de que el uzumaki contestara la peliazul se le adelanto "bueno hokage-dono es cierto que naruto-kun es señor de mi país pero no solo de el también de cha no kuni y otogakure no sato y yukigakure no sato"ganándose un sonoro "QUEEE" por parte de todos que no se esperaban eso semejante poder detrás de naruto y ellos ni por enterado se daban el que era el ultimo muerto en la academia habia logrado mas que sus padres y tíos en toda su vida esto era la locura.

"N-A-R-U-T-O me quieres decir que significa lo que dijo koyuki-dono" pregunto tsunade con voz de ultratumba asustando a naruto "b...bueno... esto... veras" tartamudeaba impacientando cada ves mas a la rubia viendo esto la señora uzumaki decidio responder mientras que sus hijas estaban abrazando a su padre igual de asustadas por el aura de la hokage "lo que trata decir naruto-kun tsunade-dono es que yo no soy su única esposa como bien sabe naruto-kun es el ultimo de su clan por lo que debe tener mas de una esposa por lo que toka-hime también es su esposa asi como sasame fuuma quien es la nieta del nuevo líder de otogakure" termino de explicar generando solo una cosa el desmayo de todos menos naruto y sus pequeñas princesas aunque una de las inconscientes podía escuchar un coro de ángeles al saber que talvez si podria ser algo del afortunado uzumaki aunque claro tendría que compartir.

Al cabo de 10 minutos todos ya habían despertado tratando de asimilar toda la información recibida en tan poco tiempo y es que como no hacerlo si se enteraban de que su compañero no solo estaba casado y con dos hijas sino que también era heredero de un clan y una nación entera y sumándole ahora haru, cha, oto y yukigakure prácticamente naruto era el mas poderoso no solo en calidad de shinobi sino también políticamente dentro de los novatos de konoha y sus familias siendo sinceros con ellos mismos les daba algo de miedo por no decir terror de lo que pudiera hacer naruto con algún idiota que quisiera perjudicarlo o si no querían saberlo.

"Aprovechando que estamos reunidos quiero hacer oficial un pacto que mis padres hicieron con algunos jefes de clanes" y naruto le paso a tsunade un pergamino rojo con tres símbolos en el los cuales eran el uzumaki, el yamanaka y el hyuga cuando la rubia lo vio sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y rápidamente lo abrió y comenzo a leerlo en voz alta cuando termino levanto su vista para ver a los novatos mas precisamente en ino y hinata que estaban en shock bueno una mas que la otra razón de esto bueno resulta que los padres de naruto habían acordado un matrimonio con las hijas de sus amigos padre de las chicas "ino y hinata yo no las obligare a hacer nada que no quieran aunque allá sido un acuerdo entre nuestros padres no es necesario que respondan en este momento tomense su tiempo, baa-chan si eso es todo nosotros no retiraremos" tras decir eso el rubio desapareció con su familia en un destello amarillo que hizo abrir grande los ojos de la ojimiel al reconocer dicha técnica mientras con las dos mencionadas pensaban en las palabras de naruto bueno una mas que otra debería hablar con su padre sobre esto mientras con los demás estaban como estatuas por la noticia y solo podían esperar a ver que sucedía de ahora en adelante.

 _Nuevo fic con una idea simple que nació por casualidad de los tantos fic que e leído son bien pocos los que hay de esta pareja pero que me da alta curiosidad el como seguirá sin mas los invito a leer y en espera de sus opiniones ja en..._


	2. VERDADES, Y MAS VERDADES!

"VERDADES,Y MAS VERDADES!".

Un nuevo dia saludaba a la aldea de la hoja los ninjas salian a realiar su deber de cumplir con sus misiones los aldeanos se preparaban para abrir sus tiendas los niños preparandose para la academia en fin era tranquilidad esa mañana, en una mansion algo alejada de la aldea situada en el bosque sobre los rostros de piedra dentro en una gran habitacion una pareja de cabello azul y mixto se despertaban con un muy apasionado beso que tanto les hacia falta y es que seis meses sin verse era mucho tiempo.

"-buenos dias yuki-chan-" saludo luego de separarse del beso la mujer presente le dio una sonrisa amorosa mientras le devolvia el saludo "-buenos dias naruto-kun-" y sin mas lo volvio a besar era algo adictivo para ambos fueran seguido durante un rato mas pero "-koyuki-sama, naruto-sama el desayuno estara listo en unos minutos-" fueron interrumpidos por la una de las sirvientas que siempre acompañan a la peliazul en sus viajes "-mou justo cuando empezaba la mejor parte-" se quejo la chica causando risa en su acompañante "-jeje tranquila hime tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora vamos a levantar a las niñas y a desayunar algo me dice que seremos molestados muy pronto-" comento viendo el gracioso enfado de su esposa quien aun quejandose se levanto y fueron al cuarto de las niñas al entrar las vieron dormidas enrredadas entre si para gracia de los padres sin esperar mas las despertaron y fueron a desayunar antes de que fueran a interrumpirlos porque de algo estaba seguro naruto los viejos fosiles de los consejeros no tardaran en molestar.

Ya en el comedor "-naruto-kun crees que esas dos chicas acepten el compromiso-" pregunto curiosa "-no lo se, la verdad aun me sorprende que papa alla hecho un compromiso con hiashi de lo poco que e visto de ese hombre es que tiene tanto sentimiento como una roca aunque por lo que me conto neji hace años su personalidad cambio luego de la muerte de su hermano y luego de su esposa habra que esperar a ver que sucede-" comento con algo de duda pues la verdad no estaba seguro pero ya se preocuparia por ello ahora a disfrutar de su desayuno como kami manda.

En la torre del hokage tsunade se encontraba sentada en su escritorio hacia unos pocos minutos que habia llegado habia llegado temprano a decir verdad generalmente vendria un poco mas tarde pero lo sabido ayer con respecto a naruto era algo que la habia sorprendido y siendo sincera consigo misma no se lo esperaba durante la mayor parte de la noche habia estado pensando en el asunto si bien fue una sorpresa no quitaba que a futuro seria una ayuda inmensa para la aldea, otra cosa que la sorprendio fue el que naruto aceptara los compromisos de buena gana ella recordaba dichos acuerdos con ambas familias la unica que no pudo realizar ningun acuerdo como ese fue mikoto al no tener hijas bueno ya no habia porque pensar en eso y le daba un sorbo a su te si shizune la viera estaba segura de que le daria un infarto al no verla tomando sake pero bueno tenia sus razones ya que estaba segura de que el trio de ancianos llamaran a una reunion ahora que koyuki estaba en la aldea y no se equivoco por un ambu acababa de aparecer en su oficina "-hokage-sama se solicita su presencia en el consejo-" dio su mensaje y estaba por irse "-espera neko quiero que vayas a la mansion namikaze y le informes a naruto-" ordeno tsunade neko asintio y desaparecio a cumplir con su orden.

Solo le tomo unos minutos llegar por lo que llamo a la puerta siendo recibida por una sirvienta quien la dirigio a la sala de la mansion en espera del chico "-oh pero si eres tu yugao-chan en que puedo ayudarte-" se sobresalto al ser llamada por su nombre se dio la vuelta para mirar a un cambiado naruto pelo largo mixto sus ojos ahora eran violeta y la pupila rasgada eran algo exoticos a decir verdad estaba vistiendo una yukata azul con remolinos junto al collar que le regalo tsunade yugao tenia un pequeño sonrojo por la apariencia de naruto "-como sabes quien soy naruto-kun-" pregunto ya que no sabia como lo supo a pesar de ser una de las ambu que lo llego a cuidar y que le enseño a leer y escribir cuando era un niño no le dijo quien era "-es algo facil la verdad siendo un ninja sensor ademas tu cabello morado y ese olor a lavanda nunca lo olvidaria, puedes quitarte la mascara yugao-chan-" explico y pidio a la ambu quien lentamente se quito la mascara reglamentaria.

Ya sin la mascara podia verse un hermoso rostro piel porcelana ojos de color avellana y sus labios pintados de un bello rojo ademas de notarse un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo dicho por el joven "-gracias por el alago naruto-kun, casi lo olvido tsunade-sama me pidio avisarte que habra una reunion-" con algo de pena dio el mensaje pues naruto se habia acercado a la pelimorada y tomado su rostro con una de sus manos y la acariciaba "-te ves muy linda apenada yugao-chan-" le dijo sonrojandola mas de lo que estaba "-me gustaria poder pasar tiempo contigo por lo que me preguntaba si podemos vernos en otro momento-" le pregunto viendola a los ojos con una mirada tan intensa que la hacia estremecerse no confiando en su voz asintio "-que bien, te aseguro que nos divertiremos ahora debo ir a una reunion con los viejos fosiles consejeros por lo que puedo pedirte un favor-" comento "-claro de que se trata-" pregunto un poco mas tranquila "-sora-chan, shinku-chan vengan aqui-" llamo a las pequeñas que llegaron unos momentos despues frente a su padre bajo la mirada de yugao "-yugao-chan te presento a sora y shinku uzumaki, niñas saluden-" presento a sus hijas "-hola mucho gusto-" saludaron las pequeñas con una gran sonrisa "-hola pequeñas todavia no me puedo creer que ya seas padre-" se presento igualmente y comento sonrojando un poco al pelimixto "-jejeje si verdad bueno el favor que quiero pedirte es que cuides de ellas mientras estamos en la reunion, si bien la mansion es segura no esta demas ser precavidos debido a mi nuevo estatus es posible que intenten secuestrar a las niñas-" pidio de manera seria dando a entender su razon a la ambu "-esta bien no te preocupes yo las cuido-" acepto "-te lo agradesco, shinku-chan sora-chan obedescan a yugao-chan yuki y yo tenemos cosas que hacer-" y sin mas se fue en busca de su esposa para irse a la reunion estaba segura que sera muy divertida "(estas lista para algo de diversion kura-chan)" pregunto en su mente "-por supuesto ya quiero ver sus caras fufufu-")" con eso se fueron a la sala del consejo.

En dicha sala ya se encontraban reunidos todos a excepcion de naruto, por un lado se podia ver al consejo shinobi con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros desde aburridas uno que estaba mas dormido que otra cosa uno comiendo hasta que no hubiera un mañana pero habia dos en especial que estaban con una cara de sorpresa por un lado se encontraba hiashi el lider del clan hyuga aun recordando lo que sucedio el dia anterior.

Flash back hiashi.

Se encontraba en su despacho firmando algunos documentos de sus negocios comerciales que habian traido hace poco cuando escucho que la puerta de su despacho es abierta bruscamente al levantar su mirada observa a su hija hinata que corria hasta el y la abordo en un mortal abrazo mientras decia gracias una y otra vez esa sola accion lo tenia algo desconcertado por lo que pidiendo que se calmara le explicara lo que sucede solo basto qe ella mostrara un pergamino con los simbolos uzumaki, hyuga y yamanaka para entender que pasaba "-hinata de donde has sacado ese pergamino-" pregunto el aun sorprendido padre pues en dicho pergamino se encontraba el contrato de compromiso hechos con el hijo de su amigo minato y su esposa y de la hija del patriarca yamanaka "-naruto-kun nos lo entrego a ino y a mi luego de una reunion con la hokage donde nos contaron algunas cosas...-" y asi comenzo a contarle el como se enteraron de que el chico era el ultimo de la linea real del clan uzumaki y heredero de todo de quienes eran sus padres pero lo mas revelador y sorprendente fue el saber que dicho chico ya era padre y tenia dos hermosas herederas hinata no le conto con quien estaba casado ni cuantas esposas tenia ya que queria que fuera una sorpresa mientras pensaba esto una chibi hinata reia como loca en su mente (no le hizo mucho bien espiar tanto tiempo al bromista uzumaki) cuando el padre termino de escuchar todo estaba mas que sorprendido pero queria decir que el matrimonio con el fin de unir a las familias si prodia suceder al fin sin mas hizo algo que no habia hecho desde que su esposa y hermano murieron sonrio como nunca mientras abrazaba a su hija y la felicitaba.

Flash back fin.

Por eso se encontraba aqui ahora esperando saber que mas sucederia discretamente le hecho una mirada al rubio yamanaka pudo ver que tenia una sonrisa de victoria suprema y dedujo que por su lado la heredera yamanaka tambien habia aceptado y la razon de que este tan satisfecho se debia a que muy rara vez podia ganarle una batalla verbal a su hija pero parecia ser que este no fue el caso en esta ocacion.

Flash back inoichi.

Se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento en la floreria ya era algo tarde y no habian muchos clientes si no fuera porque era su turno de cuidar la tienda ya hace mucho que estuviera con shikaku y chouza tomando una copa de sake y recordar viejos tiempos, en ese momento la campana de la puerta suena anunciando un posible cliente "-si en que le puedo ayu... ah princesa eres tu que te trae por aqui-" pregunto al darse cuenta de su hija pero algo le parecia extraño podia ver que tenia la mirada algo perdida como de añoranza y realizacion "-ino querida te sucede algo-" volvio a preguntar para que algo fuera lanzado a sus manos cuando vio el mismo pergamino que hiashi sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver porque su princesa estaba en otro mundo volteo a verla y lo unico que encontro fue una felicidad que jamas habia visto en cuanto estaba por preguntar que pensaba de dicho compromiso ino comenzo a contarle lo mismo que hinata y por una razon ajena a ella oculto lo mismo que la ojiperla posiblemente seria intuicion, intervencion divina o que a ella tambien le gustasen las bromas (o por obra de este servidor) y ya queria ver la cara de su padre pondria al saber que su futuro esposo era alguien de semejante poder politico y economico sin saber claro el poder que ocultaba el noble shinobi en tanto inoichi se encontraba en el mundo de la inconsciencia por lo recien aprendido de su hija.

Flash back fin.

Inoichi ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en su lugar con una sonrisa de ganador que no se la quitaba pero ni el mismisimo shinigami los demas ocupantes de la sala los veian la mar de extrañados por la manera en que actuaban pero bueno no era algo que los fuera a afectar en lo mas minimo en especial a cierto tuerto vendado que esperaba obtener algo de esta reunion "-puedo saber porque fue llamada esta reunion sin mi consentimiento previo-" pregunto tsunade sabia muy bien porque pero prefirio hacer de ignorante y esperar a ver la cara de todos cuando se enterasen "-nos hemos enterado que la daymio de haru no kuni se encontraba en la aldea y seria buena idea el conseguir afianzar mas la alianza con su pais y obtener algo de su tecnología-" quien dijo eso no fue otro mas que danzou ganando asentimientos de los otros dos ancianos y algunos civiles como era de esperarse al bando shinobi no le agrado la idea aunque si alguien hubiera notado la imperceptible sonrisa que tenia la ojimiel en esos momentos que no auguraban cosas buenas para los planes de danzou justo en ese momento tsunade fue avisada de la llegada de koyuki y naruto solo podia rezar a lo kami pasarsela en grande en este momento.

Las puertas del consejo fueron abiertas dando paso a la pareja de casados hacia lo que naruto llamaria su dote de diversion personal en estos momento y otros tantos daba las gracias a que los nobles de haru lo instruyeran en el don de la palabra y la politica ademas de a su nada pequeña biblioteca personal pero bueno no era algo de real importancia en ese momento, pudo ver como se le quedaban viendo sobre todo los civiles y los viejos mapaches vampiricos que solo se dedicaban a drenar todo lo que pudiera hacerles aumentar su poder dentro de la villa pero eso era algo iba a empezar a arreglar desde este momento "-que hace este chico aqui, solo esta permitida la entrada a los miembros del consejo vete de aqui antes de que te meta en prision-" no hizo falta el civil que se la queria dar de ser alguien de poder o lo que le esperaba, los ambus ocultos quienes eran la guardia de tsunade y sabian del nuevo estatus del uzumaki temblaban un poco en sus sitios lamentandose del pobre civil que abrio la boca ni ellos eran tan tontos como para meterse con alguien que posee semejante poder a su disposicion y mas aun al ser el señor de diferentes territorios.

"-no estas en posicion de ordenarle nada a mi esposo asi que creo es mejor te vallas disculpando-" silencio... un inmenso silencio y miradas desencajadas se hizo en la sala con las palabras de la regente de haru ninguno de los presentes salvo tsunade podia creer lo que habia escuchado eso debia ser mentira si solo eso es imposible que el chico demonio poseyera ahora poder para librarse de sus planes "-disculpe koyuki-sama que quiso decir con que es su esposo-" pregunto mebuki haruno (quien sino mas, debo decir que no se cual sera el papel de sakura en este fic pero ya se me ocurrira algo) "-asi como lo oyen yo soy la primera esposa de naruto-kun asi como la madre de sus primogenitas-" bien si antes estaban sorprendidos ahora estaban flipando en colores hiashi y inoichi ahora entendian la sonrisa malisiosa que le vieron a sus hijas cuando les mencionaron que el chico ya era padre y aqui tenian a la madre una señora feudal por si fuera poco hasta que repararon en sus palabras "-e.. es... esposas que quiere decir con eso koyuki-sama-" pregunto un muy curioso shikaku pero esta vez quien respondio fue naruto "-se que la mayoria de ustedes aqui saben quien fue mi madre y de que clan provenia-" ganando un asentimiento de la mayoria.

"- el clan uzumaki asi como el hyuga se divide en dos ramas la primera y la segunda la diferencia es que a pesar de eso convivian como uno solo luego de su destruccion en la segunda guerra solo quedo un sobreviviente de la rama principal siendo mi madre y al ser yo su hijo paso a ser su heredero por ese hecho las leyes del clan me obligan a tener un minimo de ocho esposas para restaurar mi clan hasta ahora son koyuki-chan mi primera esposa, toka-hime es mi segunda esposa, shion la sacerdodisa del pais de los demonios es mi tercera esposa, sasame fuuma mi cuarta esposa, y kurotsuchi nieta del tercer tsuchikage ino y hinata son mis prometidas-" bien si ya estaban al borde de un infarto ahora estaban proximos a las puertas de la muerte con estas revelaciones solo esperaban que no hubiera mas.

Mientras tanto con los consejeros mas especificamente danzou tenian una furia interna tamaño montaña hokage se enteran que el jinchuriki sabe sobre su linaje dando como perdida los pergaminos uzumaki asi como de obtener al chico bajo su pulgar ya que no podria secuestrarlo y causar un pandemonio dificil de controlar sino que resultaba que estaba casado con la feudal de haru dandole de por si mas poder del que tenia pero ese no fue el acabose del pastel sino que tambien estaba casado con la daymio de cha no kuni, la gobernante de oni no kuni, la nieta de goro fuuma el nuevo otokage, y esta comprometido con la nieta del viejo onooki y las princesas hyuga y yamanaka dandole un poder sin presedentes que facilmente podia quitarlos a ellos del camino y lo que mas le molestaba era que por alguna razon el ojo de shisui no causa efecto en el y se estaba quedando sin ideas.

"-antes de que se alteren debo decirles que el tsuchikage y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y un pacto con mi clan donde ellos podran recibir algunos pergaminos uzumaki-" explico de lo mas tranquilo del mundo sabiendo lo que iba a suceder con el fin de presenterles a kurama quien por cierto estaba impaciente por salir "-QUE TU QUE LE DISTE PERGAMINOS UZUMAKI A IWA PERO ES QUE ESTAS LOCO ESOS DEBIAN SER DE KONOHA DE NADIE MAS-" estallo el viejo tuerto junto a los civiles "-debo recordarles que es mi clan del que hablan y soy yo quien decide ademas de kurama-" los callo con esas simples palabras "-kurama quien es ella para decidir en algo asi-" pregunto el mismo tuerto causando que naruto diera una sonrisa algo macabra "-ella tiene igual o mas derecho que yo de decidir en el clan despues de todo es matriarca fundadura del clan uzumaki... es mas dejen se las presento-" en ese momento un violento as de fuego se hizo presente entre koyuki y naruto dando paso a una hermosa mujer de aparentemente 20 años largo cabello rojo ojos rojos rasgados piel blanca pechos copa DD ataviada en un kimono azul claro con remolinos con un porte de poder "-dejenme presentarles a kurama uzumaki madre del clan uzumaki aunque deben conocerla mejor por su titulo kyubi no youko-" con esas palabras solo genero una cosa miedo mucho miedo si era verdad frente a ellos estaba el ser mas poderoso del mundo shinobi todos estaban temblando como gelatina por lo que pueda pasar bueno todos menos dos personas una era tsunade que por alguna razon en vez de sentir miedo sentia familiarida y confianza el otro no era otro mas que danzou que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlar dicho ser con el sharingan pero por mas que intentaba no podia "-fufufu su rostro no tiene precio y asi se hacen llamar shinobis-" se reia de los presentes hasta que sucedio todos estallaron diciendo que eso era mentira que debia ser asesinada y no se que otras cosas mas "-disculpe kurama-sama pero como es posible que usted sea la fundadora de los uzumaki no lo entiendo-" pregunto shikaku quien por primera vez en su vida no sabia ni tenia respuesta de nada "-oh eso requiere una pequeña leccion de historia veran luego de que nuestro padre rikudo nos diera vida a mis hermanos y a mi habian pasado unas decadas el hijo menor de rikudo quien llevaba por nombre ashura se encontro conmigo en mi forma humana al pasar unos años no hicimos pareja si puede que sea extraño pero no es algo que me interese gracias a ese hecho tuve un hijo a quien llame shiro desde ese momento se dio el inicio para el nacimiento de lo que hoy conocen como el clan uzumaki y el clan senju-" conto vagamente ella no se introdujo mucho en su relato debido a que era algo que solo le competia a sus descendientes y nadie mas tsunade escuchaba todo esto en shock ya que queria decir que ella tambien es descendiente de la biju ahora entendia porque ese sentimiento de familiaridad "-eso es imposible eso es mentira-" dijeron los ancianos y algunos civiles "-porque abriamos de mentir no ganamos nada con eso pero si tantas dudas tienen hagance estas preguntas ¿porque creen que la vida de un uzumaki es mas larga, porque creen que nuestro chakra es tan grande en comparacion con otro shinobi y tiende a curarnos, porque creen que tenemos tan alta resistencia y fuerza fisica y lo mas importante porque creen que solo los miembros de mi clan pueden ser los contenedores de kurama sin efectos nocivos como otros shinobis solo haganse esas preguntas bien esta reunion ya a durado mucho asi que mejor nos retiramos baa-chan, hiashi-dono, inoichi-dono si quieren acompañarnos junto a sus hijas a almorzar seria muy agradable-" los mencionados asintieron aun ausenstes en sus pensamientos por las preguntas que les planteo el pelimixto ademas de terminar de digerir toda la informacion recibida con eso la familia salio de la sala con destino a la mansion.

Mientras en la sala quedaron todos con su cerebro trabajando como motor sin aceitar comprendiendo todo lo que habia pasado.

 ** _Otro capitulo a sido creado por mi mente maquinadora debo decir que no es un capitulo de grandes escenas pero esto era algo que introducir para darle play a la historia en general para quien me sugirio incluir a shion quero decirle que ya esta hecho aparte que de todos modos ya estaba incluida con respecto a kurotsuchi es una sorpresita pequeña pero que puede ser util si me sale como planeo, las proximas actualizaciones seran naruto el rey shinobi donde tengo un regalo especial, naruto el heredero scarlet, naruto salvando el futuro y unos nuevos proyectos el cual les adelanto uno el cual llamare "naruto un nuevo renacer" sera un crossover de naruto y fairy tail en el mundo shinobi claro comenzara desde la etapa final del examen chunin y debo aclarar que la maestra y primera pareja de naruto sera mavis vermilion ademas de que minato estara vivo pero sera un puto cabron con nuestro heroe ademas de que naruto tendra un hermano gemelo quien tendra el poder de kurama y naruto el alma pero esto dara al kitzune una nueva posibilidad gracias a mavis, ahora se me presenta un problema y sera el como incluir a kushina al mini harem ya que esta estara en coma desde el ataque pero de alguna manera sabra como todos trataron a naruto si tienen alguna idea de que magias darle a naruto asi como las parejas hacermelo saber y el harem sera solo de siete chicas si mas que decir solo que este proyecto estara en publicacion en unas dos semanas segun sus ideas y comentarios ja ne..._**


	3. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
